Heaven
by Mustsleep
Summary: -Everyone must die and Itachi was ready, prepared for what was to come. But seeing the one person, the one man, he regretted killing most of all; tore at his resolve to take what he deserved. one-shot Dark.


***Character death… I don't own Naruto…

This would be a try at interesting style of writing. ^-^ Please enjoy.

Z.z Mustsleep***

-_Everyone must die and he was ready, prepared for what was to come. But seeing the one person, the one man, he regretted killing most of all; hollowed his resolve to take what he deserved. _

**Heaven**

Pain seared through his entire body as the loose jolts of lightening tried to ground themselves. He had already been slipping away for years. His disease killing him slowly, haunting his dreams with death and what lay beyond. But now it was really happening; just as he planned.

His consciousness was gliding away from him and he knew he was ready. He was ready to face the unknown, ready to leave the world which had only brought him sorrow. He took one more deep breath then everything slipped away; his thoughts, memories, emotions, pain. Gone.

Falling.

Flowing.

Combining.

Slowly returning.

Then once again he was. Not alive, for he knew he was dead. But he was. He listened to the water trickling somewhere nearby. So peaceful. Wonderful. He didn't wish to open his eyes. It had to be a dream. Dreams broke when he opened his eyes. Just a little longer.

Always a little longer.

Clinging to life. His brother had to be the one to kill him. The boy needed to be a hero. Someone had to be the hero. There had to be-

But just a little longer, because it had been so long since he'd been at peace.

But he knew it couldn't last. Nothing ever lasted. His eyes flickered open to a sky, a beautiful blue sky. The grass rustled near him and the nuke-nin's instincts won out. He sat up, turning towards the sound.

It was a person, a person that ripped whatever pieces of his heart were left from his chest. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to face him.

The spiky hair- was just the same as he remembered. The dark eyes- glimmered with indifference. The mouth was set in a firm line- he would get no forgiveness here.

He was in hell.

He should have kept his eyes closed.

Lived longer.

Tried to avoid the inevitable for as long as possible.

The un-aged man stared him down barely blinking.

"Welcome-" The voice was monotone, "to the afterlife. " His hands opened as if to display the world around them. "When your name was called, I volunteered to come get you." There was no change the voice remained calm, steady, with no dips to display the anger Itachi believed he contained.

'There was no rest for the wicked and no peace offered to them,' someone had once told him. It obviously had applied to the afterlife as well. He knew where he was going.

There could be no other place.

For a man who killed his family.

Innocents.

Best friend.

Even if he'd done it for a righteous cause, he had not deluded himself. He was nothing but a monster, who had murdered people in cold blood. Whatever he got, he would deserve.

"It's time we got going." So empty. Why couldn't he just be furious? But that hadn't been his way even when he was still living. Why did he think the afterlife might have changed him? Or his death?

Because it had changed Itachi, with blood dripping out of his eyes it had changed the way he saw the world.

The spiky haired man rose, dusting off his clothes. "Let's go." A calm order.

Itachi rose to follow him but another sight made him freeze all movement. It was the river. The Nakano. It was over lapping with red liquid; dark, rich blood.

Shisui cleared his throat when he noticed that Itachi had not followed.

But Itachi couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. Was it the blood of those he killed?

"Itachi." There was no soft tone, that had once been used when his name was called with that voice, that oh so familiar but strange voice. He had no choice but to look. "Come."

If it had been any one else in this circumstance he would have done what he'd been told.

But this was his cousin.

Best friend.

The first man he killed that he'd loved like a brother.

He was the one that taunted him, scorned him, and tried to kill him in all of his nightmares.

"Trust me," he held out his hand. His voice tilted like he was still the older cousin who would keep Itachi safe from the bullies, the war, the clan, life. But he was the man Itachi had killed. The hand dropped.

The man's eyes seemed to soften. "You owe me at least that."

He did. He owed him his life many times over.

Itachi only nodded, unable to move his lips to tell he owed.

"Follow me." Another monotone command. But Itachi had expected no mercy.

They walked the edge of the river. Itachi couldn't help but notice it was longer than it had been; but he didn't ask. He didn't want to bring it up.

Death.

A taboo topic.

Even when they were children.

"Do you know where you are?" Shisui asked his voice cutting through the river's purr.

"Yes." He was on the shore of a river. But more importantly, the question was two sided and there was another answer, hell.

The man didn't ask any more questions and for that Itachi was thankful. It hurt to even speak to him.

Soon Itachi saw what was up ahead. Nothing. It was a space of nothingness where the world cut off. Something he'd never fathomed could be possible.

Shisui finally smiled, just like he used to when the village came into view. His steps quickened. "We're almost there." And they were.

The spiky haired man took one step up into the air as though there was a stair case. He offered his hand once more.

Itachi reached for it but just as it was about to enter the nothingness he hit, what he could only describe as, a wall.

Immediately Shisui's expression changed. The indifference became worry and then anger. He stepped down from the air and moved closer to Itachi's side.

"What is it that you see?"

Was it a joke of some sort?

Some cruel joke.

"Itachi!" a bark of anger, "Everyone see's something different. They see the place that most represents their life. Now tell me what you see!"

"The river." His eyes watched it instead of the man before him.

The venom in his voice died and the hands; once drowned, cold, lifeless hands tried to grip him. "The Nakano is what represented your life?"

He'd done nothing but kill. Yes, it represented his life perfectly now that he thought about it.

"Shi*! You're already fading! You've been fading this entire time and I didn't even notice."

"Itachi."

He could feel the breath of the voice against his face.

"I forgave you Itachi. You have to forgive yourself."

Itachi raised his eyes from the river to meet the coal black eyes. "You don't know what I've done, Shisui." _All the people I've killed._

He could feel Shisui's grip tighten on his shoulders. They were under clear water.

Drowning.

Once again.

With the river roaring above them.

"Who do you think has been watching out for you?" His voice screamed in his ear. "I watched you spear them all with the kantana, Itachi. I watched you use your eyes on your brother. I watched you walk into the Akatsuki lair and play double sides. I watched you put on their cloak and do their bidding all in the name of the village. But you're dead now Itachi, you have to let it go!"

The rapids of the river were drawing them in.

They were going to die again.

Literally.

Emotionally.

"Itachi," the voice was a whisper, "no matter what, you have and will always be my baby cousin."

Everything stopped.

The water died down.

Shisui sighed in relief.

"Look at you both! You're drenched!" It was a voice so familiar, with kidding displeasure. He felt the warmth of embrace he hadn't felt in years. Mother.

"You're late by hours. I thought you weren't going to make it."

Shisui laughed, "Itachi was busy cat napping," then scratched the back of his head. He was then hit by the woman.

"You should have woken him up!"

"And you," she turned to her son. "Next time you kill me first! By the time I got here Shisui had already claimed you and Fuguko was leaving for Sasuke."

He was hugged once more, for several long moments, by the woman before she demanded that he was too skinny for his age and he needed food immediately. She quickly began leading them away from the shore they were standing on.

Shisui threw an arm around Itachi shoulders.

"I swear, if you ever over think anything again. I will personally kick your ass."


End file.
